


Rehired Superhero

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn never goes too far.





	Rehired Superhero

“Who the hell are you?”  
  
“Someone who knows you aren’t to speak to Carly in that tone.” Shawn took a step in front of her, challenging his blue eyes - immediately struck with the familiarity of their color, “You want to leave gracefully or should I remove you?”  
  
“You heard him, AJ! Get the hell outta here!” Carly’s roar sent the stranger out of the Metro Court lobby.  
  
Shawn waited for him to disappear before facing her, “You okay?”  
  
“Better now.” Carly surprised him with a fierce hug, sniffling, “You have no idea how good it is to see you."


End file.
